Love
by Pokemon Pro
Summary: When Link awakens, a very special day beckons him. What may be disguised as a dinner out may very well develop into something more intimate. Can he confess his emotions to Princess Zelda? Hugely LinkXZelda, OneShot.


**Love.**

_Hi again all, third story now. This one shows a different side to the Zelda universe, and revolves mainly around the Ocarina of Time. Basically, to get this in its entirety, just remember that it's Adult Link here. Also, Link does talk in this, which is a first for me. On one final note, sorry for using an overused scenario, you'll know what I mean if you read this. Anyways, enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Legend of Zelda: the Ocarina of Time. I only own a copy of the game.**_

:-:-:

The cold winter air began to defrost as the sun rose from its resting place. The very landscape shone with a bright, copper glare.

An alarm clock quickly jolted the sleepy hero known as Link from his calm slumber. He rose, sluggishly, and hunched forward, rubbing his eyes. He then glanced at the makeshift calendar on his wall. The alarm clock had stopped ringing.

"Oh yeah, it's Zelda's birthday today," he seemingly said to himself, before a small, blue effervescent ball floated up beside him, yawning and nodding at the same time.

"Good morning, Navi," Link spoke, a little crackly. She smiled at him, and then proceeded to fly towards the bathroom.

Lifting himself, he stretched, and then walked over to the small chest of drawers by his bad. Opening the middle one of the three, and checking behind him for any signs of Navi, there was a small box, wrapped in shiny blue paper, with a pink bow around it. Seeing as it was still there, he smiled to himself, before the door behind him began to open.

"I'm finished now, you can use it," Navi spoke, now fully awake. Link smiled, before going in there.

Brushing his teeth soon after, he stared at his reflection in the mirror, before spitting out the toothpaste. He exited the room, to see Navi flitting around a very small piece of paper with some sort of object on it. Noticing Link, she quickly folded the paper around it, to hide it.

"Ah, Link! Don't look, it's for Zelda!" She scolded him, to which Link reacted by turning 180 degrees.

"Okay, carry on," he said, as Navi finished wrapping the trinket. She carried it, and flew around to the front of Link, holding it with a beaming smile on her face.

Seeing this, Link couldn't help but laugh. The sheer cuteness was overwhelming for him, as he turned to go into the kitchen. Navi followed suit, after putting her gift on the unmade bed.

Checking the cupboards for anything that was edible, only a small bottle of milk was found. There was enough for the both of them, as Navi fetched two glasses from the other side of the room. Link poured the bottle, as the two sat down at the table in the centre. Polite conversation ensued.

"So, what have you got for Zelda, then?" Link asked, trying to trick Navi. She pouted at him, as Link took another gulp of his milk. "I think…its some rupees."

"Link, I'm not going to tell you. You'll have to wait until later," Navi said, as she too, took a drink. A minute passed, before a knock at the door announced itself.

Getting up to answer it, Link noticed Navi fly back into the bedroom to put away her present. Opening the door, he noticed that the very Princess Zelda was standing there.

"Oh, Zelda! Happy birthday!" Link announced, glad to see her. He could now begin his plan.

"Good morning, Link. I trust you slept well?" Zelda asked, with Link nodding positively. "I just thought I would drop by, and see how you two were. Is Navi there?"

"Yes!" Navi shouted excitedly in the background, as she flew into the room and up to Links shoulder.

"Ah, hello Navi," Zelda spoke, smiling to her.

"Listen, Zelda, I was wondering…Would you like to go…get something to eat later, perhaps? I have something I want to talk to you about," Link waned as he spoke, looking to the floor half way through the sentence.

A little taken back, Zelda nodded.

"Great! Well then, how about…this afternoon, at three o' clock?" Link asked, now fully confident. Zelda nodded once more, before saying her farewells and leaving. Link stared at her as she walked away to the Market town, almost in a trance.

"Uh, Link? You're drooling…" Navi joked, poking him in the arm. Link then returned to reality, wiping his mouth, only to find no saliva there at all. He looked at Navi, who was by now laughing so hard she had to hover to a nearby chair to rest.

"You are so gullible," she joked, returning to Links shoulder, only to see him sigh at her.

Time flew by at an incredible pace, leaving only an hour to go before Zelda would arrive. Glancing at the clock in the kitchen, he noticed Navi seemed a little preoccupied in the corner of the same room.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as Navi turned to reveal flour and egg on her.

"I'm baking a cake for her. She's had a big day today, as everyone'll be around to wish her a happy birthday. At least later she can settle down a little, and enjoy a quiet party with us," she said, wiping a little egg from above her left eye.

Link immediately noticed the 'us' part of her speech, as he stood up.

"Um, Navi? I was going to go see her alone," He said, as Navi instantly turned. "You see, I…uh…"

Unable to finish his sentence, he stood, a little embarrassed. Part of his 'plan' involved only having him and Zelda present, no-one else.

"…Oh, I get it," Navi taunted, sneakily smiling as she turned to face the cake mix in front of her. "Don't worry, you won't even notice me."

Knowing that he would not be able to convince her otherwise, he let out a deep breath, before going into the bedroom. Navi noticed this, before lifting the small tin with the mixture inside it, and placing it in the oven.

Many a minute passed, as Link glanced to the clock to see they had five minutes left. He walked into the bathroom, checked his appearance in the mirror and made sure he was noticeably presentable. After this, he went into the kitchen to see Navi in front of a rather delicate looking cake.

"Wow! That looks really good," he said, noticing the three layers of chocolate sponge. It was quite small due to Navi's stature, but alas it was an incredible sight to behold.

"Thank you, do you think she'll like it?" She responded, with an expectant look on her face. Link nodded affirmatively, as she gave a smile. "I hope she does."

Spending the remainder of the five minutes left, Navi and Link placed the cake carefully in a sturdy cardboard box, and left it by the door. The pair then grabbed their presents, yet as soon as they did, a knock at the door startled the pair.

"Wow, she sure is punctual," Link spoke, walking to the door. Navi agreed, and was sitting on his shoulder. "Here goes…"

Opening the door, Zelda stood there with a new dress on, a very vibrant one down to her feet.

"Wow, Zelda, you look…wonderful," Link spoke, a little jittery. Navi could not help but smirk.

"Thank you. Are you ready?" She asked, still a little unsure about the afternoon. Link nodded, as he picked up the cake and the two presents by the door. "Oh, are those for me?"

Starting to turn a little red, Link smiled and nodded.

"Yes, one from each of us!" Navi intervened, thinking that Link may melt any second. Zelda looked at the boxes, noticing three. A little confused, she pointed at the three boxes in tandem.

"Oh, that's a surprise for you when we get there, from me," Navi responded, glancing at Link as she said the last two words.

"You shouldn't have…" Zelda spoke, a smile gracing her lips. The trio exited the small hut, and proceeded to walk across the Hyrule Field, towards Market town.

The walk was a little unnerving, as the group were silent for half of the trip. Finally raising his confidence, Link broke the silence.

"So, where would you like to eat, Zelda?" She gave him a small look, before riffling through the small shops she knew in her mind. She had liked one place from a previous visit.

"Could we go to Gerudo Jess'? I've been there before, and the staff there are very friendly," Zelda spoke, as Link returned with a simple answer.

"Okay, sure."

Small talk helped the rest of the journey pass, covering everything from the recent weather patterns all the way to how Ganondorf had given up his evil ways.

"Who would've thought that the great, mighty Ganondorf was just craving attention, all this time?" Link spoke, as Navi and Zelda laughed. "It's good to see him getting along well now, though."

"True, I can't believe that he is now an accomplished actor! I nearly fainted when I read about him in the paper!" Zelda returned, looking at Navi, and then looking for longer at Link.

He caught her look, and immediately stared to the floor. Zelda also noticed his sudden shyness, and smiled. They soon reached the drawbridge to the Market. The time was by now half past three.

Walking along the all-too-familiar stone paving, many locals greeted Zelda by means of bowing or curtsying. As they approached the entrance to the rather large Gerudo Jess', a loud laugh was heard to the trio's left.

In the distance stood the large figure of Ganondorf, being interviewed by a dozen or so paparazzi.

"Wow, so it is true then," Navi spoke, mouth slightly ajar. "I thought he had just brainwashed the editor of the news or something."

Laughing, the trio entered the restaurant. A Gerudo waitress instantly walked towards them.

"Welcome to…Oh my, good day, Princess Zelda," She spoke, noticing her. Clearing her throat, she continued. "Welcome to Gerudo Jess'! I hope I can be of assistance to you today. How many at your table, please?"

Link stepped forward, speaking for the group.

"Just three, please," he spoke, as the waitress beckoned them to follow her. Arriving at the table, it was much more spacious and luxurious then Link, or even Navi, could have envisioned.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders. Here are the menus," the waitress spoke, handing a piece of card to the three of them. She then walked away, tending to another table. Link placed the boxes on the chair beside him.

"I've never heard of this place before, and you're right. The staff here are very good," Link spoke, as Navi was seen smelling her menu card.

"Uh…Navi, what are you doing?" Zelda asked, as Navi glanced at her.

"It smells…of cherries," she replied, before flying back to her seat. Zelda merely stared at her for a couple of seconds, before looking at the menu.

"Such variety, too…" Link spoke from under his breath, as the waitress came back.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked politely, to which they each in turn spoke.

"I'll have…the pasta special, with a small espresso, please," asked Zelda, as Navi flew up to say her order next.

"Could I have the sea bass, please? Oh, and just a cup of water," she spoke, as Link gasped.

"That's a big fish, you know," he said, looking at her.

"I know, but I've never had it before," she replied.

"Well, okay then. I'll just have the steak and a cup of water too, please," Link spoke, as the waitress grinned to them.

"Alright, please wait while the food is being prepared," she spoke, before walking away.

A few minutes passed, with the trio having small talk. Moments after, a familiar character walked up to their table.

"Hey, Zelda! It's been a while!" said a female voice. Turning to see who it belonged to, Princess Ruto was standing there. She also noticed Link, her former Fiance. "And, who do we have here?"

Ruto winked as she spoke, while Link gulped down the small ball stuck in his throat.

"H-hi, Ruto. How are you?" He said, a little nervous. She could potentially ruin his plans for the afternoon.

"I'm fine, my little Linky…" she spoke, fluttering her eyes at him. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Link inched away from her. "I still haven't forgotten about us, you know."

A moment of uneasiness passed, before Ruto turned her attention away from Link, and Link only.

"So, how are things with you all?" She asked, as Zelda filled in for Link.

"Things are very well, thank you. Is your father still alright?" She asked, noticing Link looking a little edgy.

"Who, King Zora? Yeah, it'll take more then a small blob to beat him," Ruto replied, waving her hand.

"Excuse me a moment, ladies," Link spoke, cutting the conversation. He ran to the restroom, keeping the door ever so slightly open to spy on them.

Ruto stood by the table for a further ten minutes, and when it looked like she was leaving, he began to open the door to leave. Before he could however, a large figure entered, shocking him more so then Ruto ever could.

"Well, what do ya know? It's Link! Hey, it's been too long!" Spoke Ganondorf, leaving a small rumble due to his low pitched voice. Staring up to him, Link barely smiled. He was still partially afraid of him for the past they shared.

"Uh, Hi Ganondorf," he spoke, as the latter proceeded to walk into a cubicle. A little frightened, Link tried to escape, only to be stopped by Ganondorf who began talking.

"What have you been up to then, Link?" He asked, through the cubicle, as Link shut the restroom door fully.

"Not much, just little odds and ends really," He replied, a little hesitant.

"Well, it's good to hear you're alright. I thought I gave you a good run for your money last year, at my old castle," Ganondorf carried on, as Link peeked through the restroom door to check on his fellow friends.

The orders were ready, as Link began to worry. Zelda was looking around her for any signs of him.

"True, but I'm fine thanks. We'll have to talk later at some time, I'm a little busy," Link spoke, before opening the door. Raising his voice a little, he walked through the door. "Oh, and congratulations on becoming an actor, too."

Hearing this, Ganondorf gasped. A small horde of females outside the shop immediately turned their attention to Link, who was seen saying this. Knowing who he meant, the group rushed through the restaurant, and stood outside the door to the male restrooms. Link quickly moved out of the way.

"Curse you, Link!" Ganondorf shouted, as the female group grew more excited. Link returned to his table.

"Where were you? You were gone for quite some time," Navi inquired, as Link failed to come to any kind of excuse. He saw the present boxes were untouched, as they were in the order he placed them. Taking a breath, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"…Flatulence," he spoke, as Zelda gave him a fairly odd look. "Anyway, doesn't this look tasty?"

Trying his best to divert attention, the trio began eating their meals. A few minutes passed, before Navi laid down her cutlery.

"Oh, man I'm full," she said, a little breathy. Her meal had a small piece missing, as the other 97 percent of it remained in pristine condition. Smiling at the thought, Link continued to eat his.

A small period of time flew by, with the whole group finishing their meals. Link, forgetting himself, stretched before asking the next question.

"So, would anyone like any dessert?" Navi flew up to his face with an angry look on her face, before pointing at the boxes next to him. Zelda laughed subtly; as Link reached down to grab the largest of the three boxes.

"Ahem, here, Zelda. Open this one first!" Navi excitedly spoke, giving her the box with the cake inside it. She opened it, seeing the small, CD sized cake.

"Oh, thank you, Navi! It's very pretty," Zelda spoke, reading the icing on the top, which spelt 'Happy Birthday Zelda'. Navi couldn't help but give a large smile, and turned to look at the other two boxes on the table.

"Wait," Link asked, grabbing the two other's attention. "Could we eat the cake first? Then open the presents?"

A little confused, Zelda merely agreed. Navi, a little shocked, had hyped herself too much, and as such was quite angry at Link for causing her to wait.

Zelda took the cake out of the box, and placed it onto her plate, which previously had the pasta special on. She took the clean knife which had been placed on the table previously by the staff, and cut it into thirds.

She then placed a piece on the other two plates, with the receiver thanking her in return. Taking a spoonful, Zelda sat motionless for a few seconds.

"Oh…my! This is delicious!" She spoke after swallowing the spoonful. "I must get the recipe from you, Navi!"

Slightly astounded, Link could not agree more. Taking in one spoonful after another, he finished his in a matter of a minute or two. He turned to Navi, who noticed some residue from the cake was patterned around his mouth.

"That was very nice, Navi," Link spoke, as Navi held a napkin out to him.

"You have chocolate on your lips, Link," she whispered, as Zelda laughed a little at him. Taking the napkin, he wiped his mouth clean.

Noticing that the cake was now gone, aside from most of Navi's portion, Link picked up the two boxes, both bearing tags.

"Whose do you want to open first, Zelda?" He asked, yet Navi became slightly agitated.

"Oh, oh, open mine first! Please!" She squeaked, as Zelda was left with no choice. Navi looked as though she may explode if Zelda would open the other.

She tried to find a crease or flap of folded paper to rip, but had no luck. Navi had taped the box similarly to a bank vault, causing an eager look from Link now, as well as Navi. Zelda then tried to grab a small piece of paper with her bare fingers, in an attempt to tear it. No luck was found, until she noticed a small piece on the underside of the box.

Taking this piece in between her fingers, she tore through the underside of the wrapped box and then pulled the top part off. There was a small box, seemingly like a piece of coal. There was a small, gold hinge on the back.

Opening the box revealed a small piece of jewellery, a necklace to be precise. Zelda gasped in both shock and surprise. It had a large ruby, attached to a gold chain adorned with small, shiny zircons. She looked up to Navi, and beckoned her over, giving her a hug.

"Thank you very much, it's beautiful…" She spoke, releasing her from her grasp. Zelda stared at the necklace, before applying it around her neck. It shimmered with a warm glow against the table lamp.

Link, seeing this, could not believe how pretty and valuable a present Navi had. He began to sweat lightly, as he handed his one to her. It was much easier to unwrap.

She opened Link's present in the same fashion as Navi's, to reveal another small black box.

"You really know how to make me happy," she said, before opening it. Seeing what was inside, she sat there, immobile, her mouth slightly open.

There was a small, pure gold ring inside. On the top was a large diamond, which around it laid more, smaller ones. She lowered her hand which held the box, and stared at Link, her face still frozen aside from her eyes.

"What is it? What is it?" Navi quizzed, until she flew over to the petrified Zelda's hand. Upon seeing it, she fell silent, and mimicked the princess.

Taking their stares as they were given, Link became a little uneasy. He opened his mouth, but his brain could not create words for which he needed. Finally, he spoke.

"I guess I should explain myself, shouldn't I?" He began, a little nervous. "I was going to bring you here tonight, just the two of us. But, Navi wanted to come too. I didn't want you to open the present in case it would have ruined the afternoon, and I know how much Navi wanted you to eat the cake."

Hearing this, Zelda's mouth closed, leaving her with a frail smile. Her skin turned a paler version from before, as Link continued.

"I…I guess, what I really want to say, is…" he continued, until he fell silent. He looked at the table in front of him, then to Zelda and Navi in order. He stood up, and took the box out of Zelda's hand, then walked around the table, next to her.

As he knelt beside her, Zelda felt a sudden rush through her body. Her heart rate sped up twofold, as she could feel herself hyperventilating.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf had pacified his league of female fans, and with his large stature, he could easily see Link kneeling next to a stunned Zelda, over the small crowd. He smiled to himself.

"Go get 'em, Link," he spoke under his breath.

Opening the box in front of her, Link proceeded to speak, albeit a little shaky.

"Will…will you marry me, Princess Zelda of Hyrule?" His voice came dry and raspy, yet Zelda's eyes began to well with tears. She smiled deeply, before looking at Navi. She too was on the verge of crying.

Feeling a little conscious, kneeling in the middle of a public restaurant, he eagerly awaited a reply. Zelda looked at him, feeling overjoyed, before nodding.

"…Yes, yes I do!" She spoke, with tears now falling slowly down her cheeks. She stood up, as did Link. He opened his arms, hoping she would do the same. To his enjoyment, she was all too happy to oblige. He embraced her, in a tight hug.

Navi sat on the table, now crying too. She began to wipe her eyes, as red and puffy as they were. She looked up to the happy couple, to see them locked in a passionate kiss. She continued to cry more so as a result.

Halting the most pleasurable moment the pair had ever shared; Link stared into her eyes, as she did to him. Spotting a tear roll down her smooth cheek, Link wiped it with his hand, before taking her soft left hand, and placing the ring on her finger.

"Man, what a lucky guy," Ganondorf said to himself, as he watched the whole episode unroll. Turning to leave the restaurant, he gave a last look back to Link, who had just spotted him in the corner of his eye. Smiling, he walked out of the front door, as a girl ran by the door, seemingly straight at him.

Taking a seat, the pair sat next to each other, gazes locked together. Navi was the first to break the silence.

"When is the wedding?" She asked, as Zelda turned to her, a little red in the cheeks.

"I-I don't know, when do you think, Link?" She spoke, turning to her fiancé as she did so. He gave an unknown look, as he was too happy to think at the time.

"I don't really know, but I hope it's soon. I love you, Zelda," He spoke, with his new found confidence.

"I love you too, Link," Zelda responded, as the pair shared another tender kiss for the entire world to see.

:-:-:

_Aww, what a soppy ending. Hahah, I love writing romance. This was intended to be a humor, but it turned out like this. Anyway, I thank you for reading this, long winded, story (if you even did), and happy farewells. Please review and comment, too!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Legend of Zelda: the Ocarina of Time. I only own a copy of the game.**_


End file.
